percyjacksonroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Sairsint
Jason Sairsint is a son of Jupiter. Backstory My name is Jason Sairsint, which is Irish for sergeant. My mom says that’s where her side of the family came from, so I guess that explains that. I am 16 years old, I have short brown, semi-curly hair, and hazel eyes that mainly a sky blue. I don’t really remember much about my early years, the furthest back I can remember is 3rd grade. I lived with my mom and my two dogs in Colorado, on the western side of the Rocky Mountains. We never really traveled much, but there was plenty to do there. I was almost always playing airsoft at local fields, where they called me a natural leader, and hiking in the mountains. My mom worked as meteorologist studying air quality in the mountains, I guess that’s how Jupiter met her… Anyways, the bad demigod stuff began at school recently. I was usually quiet then, choosing to try to beat my ADD and get good grades instead of socializing and going to parties. I managed a few A’s, but I mainly got B’s. I was walking home, enjoying the breeze when I saw someone following me. I sped up and saw that he sped up. I began running and he soon ran, chasing me. He was gaining on me when I wished that the wind would help me, and it did. The wind began pushing me ahead and made the man slow down. I stopped in front of my house and began wondering if I did that. I placed a pebble on a small rock and I imagined the wind pushing the rock off. A sudden, small gust of wind shot out and propelled the rock into a window, which shattered the entire thing. My mom ran out and stared at me with a look of “Why did you through that rock?” and a murderous glare. Before my mom could scold me, I explained what happened only an hour before. She sighed and led me into the house, locked the doors, closed the blinds, and set me on the couch. She explained to me how Jupiter was my father; how I was a demigod, and told me I had to go to a camp. She packed a small backpack we used when camping with some clothes, food, and other necessities. She then handed me a small knife that a 6 inch blade of solid gold. She told me that’s how I’ve been protected all these years; she stopped monsters before they got to me with that knife. I remember she said, “It was a gift from your father. He said it would help you more than it will help me once he finds out.” So I then was driven to an airport, with my mom breaking almost every speed limit on the roads, and I was off on a plane to camp. Abilities and Powers *ADD *Can talk to most airbourne animals (Birds, flying lizards, etc.) *Atmokinesis *Aerokinesis *Electrokinesis *Can make voices in the air as a free, one way audio only iris message thingy. Details Appearance Jason has a slender build, not a lot of muscle but also not skin and bones. He has sky blue hazel eyes, and short brown curly hair. Weapons of Choice Jason is almost always seen with his mom's Imperial Gold knife, which he can make electric. He also uses a two and a half foot long bladed sword, which he made at the camp's forge. He also has a saiga 12, a gift from Misty Lovelace. Fatal Flaw Jason is incredibly head strong. He will blindly rush in head on instead of thinking. This also applies to speaking. Misc *Jason has a pet peregine falcon named Thebe. *His favorite color is orange. *He is addicted to stradegy games, but isn't that good at them. *His favorite band is a tie between Boston and Led Zepplin. *He is really good at free climbing real rockfaces.